Family Ties
by yungdeli
Summary: With Tommy Vercetti Dead and a bunch of people tryin to take over Vice City, it's up to Jose Vercetti to get the Vercetti name back to where it was.Chapter 2 Update PLEASE REVIEW
1. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

It's late March 1995 in Vice City. The Vercetti name didn't ring as much fear into the hearts of Vice City men. It made it even worse when Tommy Vercetti was gunned down at Sunshine Autos by some Haitian gang members. Tommy Vercetti now lies on his death bed after 10 bullets to his body by some. His son, Jose Vercetti, sits by his side hoping somehow his father stays alive.

"Son," Tommy gasps out, "I need you to take over my business. Take out the opposition at any cost. Don't forget those Haitians." Just then, Tommy let out a cough.

"I promise I will dad. The name Vercetti will strike fear once again.

Tommy had gone into that long sleep. Jose clenched his fists as he stood up from his chair. The only thing he had on his mind was revenge. The half Italian half Cuban 18 year old walked out of the hospital and hopped into his Stretch Limo.

"Fabio, drive me home."

Just then, the Jose's cell phone rang. The number on the phone looked unfamiliar. He answered the phone hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Ello mate?" said a man with an Australian accent. Meet me at the pier right now, mate. I 'ave got a proposition for you."

The man hung the phone up quickly.

"Fabio, take a detour and head to the pier," Jose said worriedly.

"Alright, sir."

The limo pulled up to the pier in Little Havana a few minutes later. Young Vercetti got out the car as Fabio popped open the trunk. Jose got his S.P.A.S 12 out of the trunk just in case something went down. He tucked the gun in his pants and walked towards the hidden part of the pier.

"Ova here mate," a man's voice called from the shadows. "My name is Chase Paul. As you know mate, I run a little drug shipment myself."

"So," Jose said, not really caring.

"I want this town to be mine just like you want it."

"What are you saying?"

"Go into business with me. Me and you can take this town over."

"How do I know you're not trying to screw me over and what happened to the accent?"

"It was a fake voice just in case the phone was tapped."

"Alright."

Just then, a noise came from the shadows. Gun shots began firing.

"Let's get outta here. My limo is out front."

The two ran when suddenly two Haitian men with Pistols jumped out of the bushes. Jose pulled out his S.P.A.S 12 and shot them both, killing them instantly. They ran and got into Jose's Limo.

"Let's get outta here Fabio!" Jose yelled frantically. The Limo mad a U-Turn and sped down the Little Havana Strip. It took a sharp turn and headed for Washington Beach.

"Those damn Haitians," Jose said angered. "They are always messing with us. Every drug lord will fill my wrath."

"You only need to worry about Haitians, a guy by the name of Nick and Juan Sanchez of Prawn Island," Chase said to Jose.

"Well I have plenty of back up with the Cubans on my side. Fabio, head to the Malibu. I got some calls to make."

The limo pulled up to club. The two men hopped out of the limo. Fabio drove off while Jose and Chase went into the club.

"You mingle. I have an idea to infiltrate into Juan Sanchez's operation and put him out of business. I've got calls to make."

Chase went off into the crowded dance floor as Jose went upstairs into his office. Jose opened up the phone book on his desk. He looked for the name Juan Sanchez in the book.

"There it is," Jose said to himself.

Jose picked up the phone and dialed the number on the paper. As the phone rang, Jose cleared his voice and changed it to sound like a Hispanic accent.

"Hello?" a young woman said answering a phone.

"Can I speak to Juan Sanchez?" Jose said in a Latin accent.

"Hold on."

"Hola, Juan Sanchez."

"I have a proposition for you pero, I want to meet you in person,"

"Alright, maňana son las 11:00 A.M. Meet me at the lighthouse. No weapons though."

"Alright."

"One more thing, what is your name?"

"Mi nombre es Jose Rodriguez. Adios"

"Adios."

Jose hung up with the plan in mind. Just then, Chase walked in with a Martini in his hand.

"So, what is your plan?" he asked Jose as he sat on the couch.

"I'm gonna get in good with him and bam, we take him out."

It was a cold rainy day as young Jose walked out of Vercetti estate. He hopped into his Infernus and drove off fast. He headed towards the Ocean Beach lighthouse weaving in and out between cars. He parked his car by the Ocean View Hotel and took a long walk to the lighthouse. He climbed the long staircase to the top where he met a Mexican man.

"You came by yourself?" the tall man asked Jose.

"Yeah, you came alone?" Jose questioned back.

"Yes. So, what is your offer," the man said in his deep Mexican accent

"As you know, everyone is tryin' to get into the drug business. So, street values are going down and people are making less money. I also know that you want to take out the Haitians as bad as I do. So, how about you and I join forces to take this city over.

"I don't know."

"Come on. If I use my father's name, I will strike fear in people's heart. Add in your street smarts and we own this city."

"Alright, but you have to prove to me you are worthy. As a matter of fact, I want you to send a message. As you know, there is a guy by the name of Nick who runs a small operation. He has about 20 people so far. I want you to head to Rafael's and buy this," Juan said as he gave him a picture of what to put on.

"Black Leather Biker Jacket? Isn't my style but I'll try."

"At around 3, meet me on Prawn Island at the warehouse across from InterGlobal Films."

"Alright. Adios."

"Good bye."

Jose walked back down the stairs and headed back toward the hotel to get his car. As he reached his car, he saw a familiar woman leaning on his car. She had on a black mini skirt with a blue halter top.

"Antonella Cortez?" Jose asked the young woman. "Long time no see."

"I came back to see how you were doing," she replied sincerely.

"How'd you know this was my car?"

"Well, you like to ride in style and your license says JosVerc."

Jose opened the door to get in.

"Can I get a ride to Pole Position Club?" the young woman questioned Jose. "I need to see my mom."

"Hop in."

Jose drove to the club. On the way the two reminisced of the old days and their first kiss together. Jose pulled up to the club and Antonella got out the car. She went into the club without saying a word to Jose. He watched her walked. He let out a sigh and drove off to Rafael's. He parked the car in front of the store and walked in.

"Hey, Rafael. I need some new clothes want to help me out?" Jose asked the man behind the counter.

"What 'cha lookin for Jose?" the man answered back.

"Something like this," Jose responded showing Rafael the picture. "You already know my size."

Rafael went to a back room. He emerged a few minutes later with the exact outfit.

"Here you go. It's on me."

"Thanks Raf. You're always looking out."

Jose walked back to his car. He threw the clothes in the front seat and drove off.

He parked outside of the warehouse on Prawn Island. Jose changed his clothes in the car as he waited for 3:00 to reach. It was 2:58, so he walked in. He knocked on one of the side doors. One of Juan's people answered the door.

"Who is it?" said the man with a grungy voice.

"Jose Rodriguez-Vercetti," Jose replied in his Latino accent.

The door began unlocking the door. The door slowly opened and Jose walked in. He climbed a flight of stairs to a balcony overlooking the coke cooking factory. He met Juan there.

"Ah, you look so authentic. I want to shoot you." Juan joked as he greeted Jose.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to head to Links View Heights. Nick's operation is located there. I want you to get in their and start rumors. Have his little gang members leave the building. When there is minimal resistance, kill him. And here, use this MP5. It should be easier to take him out with this."

Jose just nodded his head and walked out. He was ready for his first murder. He got into his car and drove off.


	2. Step 1

**Step 1**

It was a cold rainy day as young Jose walked out of Vercetti estate. He hopped into his Infernus and drove off fast. He headed towards the Ocean Beach lighthouse weaving in and out between cars. He parked his car by the Ocean View Hotel and took a long walk to the lighthouse. He climbed the long staircase to the top where he met a Mexican man.

"You came by yourself?" the tall man asked Jose.

"Yeah, you came alone?" Jose questioned back.

"Yes. So, what is your offer," the man said in his deep Mexican accent

"As you know, everyone is tryin' to get into the drug business. So, street values are going down and people are making less money. I also know that you want to take out the Haitians as bad as I do. So, how about you and I join forces to take this city over.

"I don't know."

"Come on. If I use my father's name, I will strike fear in people's heart. Add in your street smarts and we own this city."

"Alright, but you have to prove to me you are worthy. As a matter of fact, I want you to send a message. As you know, there is a guy by the name of Nick who runs a small operation. He has about 20 people so far. I want you to head to Rafael's and buy this," Juan said as he gave him a picture of what to put on.

"Black Leather Biker Jacket? Isn't my style but I'll try."

"At around 3, meet me on Prawn Island at the warehouse across from InterGlobal Films."

"Alright. Adios."

"Good bye."

Jose walked back down the stairs and headed back toward the hotel to get his car. As he reached his car, he saw a familiar woman leaning on his car. She had on a black mini skirt with a blue halter top.

"Antonella Cortez?" Jose asked the young woman. "Long time no see."

"I came back to see how you were doing," she replied sincerely.

"How'd you know this was my car?"

"Well, you like to ride in style and your license says JosVerc."

Jose opened the door to get in.

"Can I get a ride to Pole Position Club?" the young woman questioned Jose. "I need to see my mom."

"Hop in."

Jose drove to the club. On the way the two reminisced of the old days and their first kiss together. Jose pulled up to the club and Antonella got out the car. She went into the club without saying a word to Jose. He watched her walked. He let out a sigh and drove off to Rafael's. He parked the car in front of the store and walked in.

"Hey, Rafael. I need some new clothes want to help me out?" Jose asked the man behind the counter.

"What 'cha lookin for Jose?" the man answered back.

"Something like this," Jose responded showing Rafael the picture. "You already know my size."

Rafael went to a back room. He emerged a few minutes later with the exact outfit.

"Here you go. It's on me."

"Thanks Raf. You're always looking out."

Jose walked back to his car. He threw the clothes in the front seat and drove off.

He parked outside of the warehouse on Prawn Island. Jose changed his clothes in the car as he waited for 3:00 to reach. It was 2:58, so he walked in. He knocked on one of the side doors. One of Juan's people answered the door.

"Who is it?" said the man with a grungy voice.

"Jose Rodriguez-Vercetti," Jose replied in his Latino accent.

The door began unlocking the door. The door slowly opened and Jose walked in. He climbed a flight of stairs to a balcony overlooking the coke cooking factory. He met Juan there.

"Ah, you look so authentic. I want to shoot you." Juan joked as he greeted Jose.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to head to Links View Heights. Nick's operation is located there. I want you to get in their and start rumors. Have his little gang members leave the building. When there is minimal resistance, kill him. And here, use this MP5. It should be easier to take him out with this."

Jose just nodded his head and walked out. He was ready for his first murder. He got into his car and drove off.


	3. Murder 1

Jose pulled up to Links View heights at a screeching halt. He got out of the car as two men dressed like him approached him.

"Hey, man, nice car. Where'd you get it?" said a short, stubby man with whiskers for a mustache and a patch over his right eye.

"Nick bought this for me. He said everyone in his organization gets one."

"I never got one. Did you get one Thomas?" the man said to the taller person standing next to him.

"No. He didn't buy me anything. I told you Mr. Nick favors the younger people. Let's get outta here."

"Let's go to the Malibu," the short man said.

The two walked off and Jose walked into the building easily. The apartment building was very luxurious. There was nice carpeting on the floor, paintings on the wall by a famous artist and a giant chandelier near the stairs. A couple of men walked passed Jose. A tall, chubby man stopped to talk to him.

"Hey, how ya doin'," the man said cheerfully. "My name is Harold."

"Why are you so happy?" Jose asked the man.

"I just got paid a 2,000 bonus from Mr. Nick. Now I get paid 3,000 a week."

"How long have you worked here?"

"Since Mr. Nick first started a couple of years ago."

"Hey, Mr. Nick told me that I will make the most money out of everyone," Jose said.

"What! That is the last straw. It's time for our strike. Mr. Nick is gonna stop using us once and for all."

Harold went into one of the rooms in the main corridor. Just then, a voice came over the intercom. The voice told all the workers that the strike was on. Many gang members began walking out of the building. That is when Jose began making his way towards the top floor. There was no one in the building so he couldn't be stopped. The floor he reached had just one room in it. He knew it had to be Nick's office. He opened the door slowly and calmly.

"Who's there?" cried a deep voice.

"Sir, you might want to look outside," Jose said innocently. Just as Nick went to turn around, Jose put the MP5 to the back of Nick's head.

"What are you doing?" Nick said slowly getting on his knees.

"It's called a take-over of your small operation."

As Jose got ready to pull the trigger, footsteps approached the small office. Some of Nick's loyal gang members surrounded Jose. There were about five of them, three holding pistols.

"Shoot him and we'll shoot you," said a skinny black man with a bald head.

"Alright," Jose took the gun from Nick's head. One of the gang members ran at Jose. He hit him in the head with his gun. He aimed his gun in the direction of the three men holding pistols as he side-stepped behind a curio cabinet. He pulled the trigger, killing two of them instantly and wounding the other. He shot the one he injured to be sure he was dead. One of the weaponless gang members who were on the ground tried to reach for the gun. Jose shot him in the back. The other man in the room escaped. So did Nick. Jose ran out the office and saw a staircase to the left leading to roof. The door was open so he figured he went up their.

When Jose approached the roof, he saw Nick standing on the helicopter pad. A helicopter passed over just then. A ladder dropped down and Nick hopped on it. The helicopter began to pull away.

"It won't be that easy," Jose said to himself. He aimed his gun at Nick. He slowly pulled the trigger. A barrage of bullets flew at Nick. One hit him. He fell off of the ladder and into the crowd of gang members below. Just then, the helicopter swooped down looking to take Jose's head off. Jose ran into the doorway and shot repeatedly at the helicopter looking to blow it up. The helicopter flew away and the evil deed was done. Jose went back into Nick's office. He grabbed the megaphone sitting in his office. He headed back to the roof and began to speak to the crowd of gang members below.

"People, your former leader Nick is no more," Jose said into the megaphone so everyone can hear him. "I, Jose Vercetti, hereby take over this operation as part of the Sanchez-Vercetti Organization. I am running things now."

The gang members murmured a little but began to cheer and yell. Jose disappeared from their sight and headed down to the bottom floor. He stopped at Nick's former office to see if there was extra money lying around. There was safe inside the office that was wide open with mountains of money spilling out. There was some money on the desk that Nick had been counting.

One of Jose's new workers walked into his office. He was a young looking man with a clean shaven face. He was a tall young man but was skinny.

"Clean this up," Jose said. "I want you to take Nick's body to the dump. Bury it. Then, take the other bodies to the bridge from Prawn Island to Downtown. Dump them into the water. Oh, and what is the combination to the safe?"

"Yes sir. Nick told all the workers the combination. I am surprised you don't know. It is 16-21-02."

"Alright, now get out of here," Jose said as he wrote the combination down. The young man went to do his job.

"One out of the way," Jose said menacingly to himself. "Now, time to take out the Haitians and eventually Juan."

Jose walked out of the building. The group that was outside had pretty much cleared except for a couple of extra bystanders. Jose got in his car and tore down the road. Suddenly, Jose saw flashing lights behind him. The cops were chasing him. Jose pulled over and reached into his glove compartment. He pulled out a big roll of money. The officer walked up to the car. Jose rolled down his window.

"May I help you officer?" Jose said as he flashed the money wad.

"Oh, just telling you your lights were on," the officer said as he handed him a fake ticket. The officer put it in his pocket, got in his cruiser and turned around.

Jose drove up to Juan's factory. He parked his car outside and walked in. He saw Juan standing near one of the machines used to make the cops think it was a regular factory.

"The job is done Juan," Jose said with a smile on his face.

"That is now your part of the organization. And here is a little something for your appreciation," Juan said handing Jose a small brief with money inside. "It is 100,000 in cash. If anything comes up, I'll call you. Now go, entertain yourself."

"Thanks," Jose said thankfully. He walked with the briefcase and drove off in his Infernus.


End file.
